


Scream

by Robina



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robina/pseuds/Robina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What makes Mike not scream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

I'm a screamer. Mostly when I'm scared, when I'm hurt, but also, you know, in private times. That's not really a _good_ thing when you live with your father and brothers...

But the point is, I scream a lot. Kinda natural for me. Right now though? This moment? I'm doing everything I can to not scream. I maybe kinda sorta got distracted by one of those new digital ads while top side. It said something about Silver Sentry! And then it flashed away to a different ad, so I hung around waiting for it to show up again... And I got jumped. Hey, ninjas aren't perfect! 

Not even Leo. 

So I'm fighting back, having some fun really cause it's just some Purple Dragon goons. No big deal, right? But blah blah blah, they overwhelmed me and now I'm all tied up to this weird contraption of theirs. Electric jolts mostly, and man, they sting! But the PDs also have this camera in my face and that's why I'm not screaming. Totally more stubborn than people give me credit for. 

See, apparently Raph and I kinda got a little careless or something. We're careful not to do too much in the lair, cause, hello, our father lives there to and if that doesn't kill a mood... But we messed up at some point and now these guys know we're a thing. Humans can't even accept other humans loving each other, so I got a lot of "that's so gross" opinions from them and a few bad attempts at animal nature jokes. 

Like I care what they think. Raph and I have been through all those hoops and whatever. We know how we feel and our family is okay with it, as long as we don't subject them to more than they have to deal with from April and Casey. Leo even let's me get away with flirting some during patrols! 

But Raph's been heading out alone some lately and the PDs don't like the extra attention. I might have complained about Raph heading off so much, but... Hey, sexy, sweaty guy coming to me, I get some time to goof off or nap before meeting him out of the lair and then walking home together. It works for us. Not so much for the PDs, and they think they can make a little video of this to keep Raph off their backs. 

Idiots. 

They keep asking why I won't scream for my brother to rescue me. Or at all. Totally want me begging for Raph in a not fun way. But I'm keeping my lips zipped for a change. Trying to show as little of the pain as I can, and for a determined ninja, there isn't a lot I can't ignore. 

Still a relief when I catch that movement in the shadows though. I grin at my captors as they ask again. Might as well answer them now, huh? 

"Because I have _three_ brothers. Duh." Why cry out for help from one when I can get all three? Don't even need to cry out when Donnie has trackers on all of us. And my bros made me really proud tonight, attacking after I started speaking and before my "duh". It's beautiful to watch them make short work of the goons. Don's by me and disconnecting me from the machine while Leo and Raph finish them off, then Raph's helping me stand and moving us out of the building while Leo guards Don. He's probably deleting footage or something, though I see Leo hauling the leader of this group into the spot I just vacated. 

What's that saying? I can pick on my siblings but no one else can? Yeah, I think the Purple Dragons are about to find out we're pretty human on that note. But I intend to go home and enjoy the bit of babying that'll come after the lecture. 


End file.
